Gagging
by addict-writer
Summary: Second part of Ask and You Shall Get series. Justin learns all about gagging. BDSM themed. Can be read as a stand-alone.
**Here is the second part of the series.**

* * *

The second the loft's door shut after Justin, he felt trepidation coursing through his body. The feeling reminded him of his first night in the loft.

Brian bounded to his bedroom, making a lot of noise as he searched for the appropriate toys. He was going to keep his word and give Justin what he wanted.

"What are you doing?" Justin threw his jacket toward the sofa, missing it by a foot.

"Pick that up," Brian barked, not even looking up from his lower drawer. "NOW!"

"Freak," Justin mumbled under his breath. He snatched his jacket off the floor, draping on the back of the sofa, toeing his shoes off, before heading up the few steps to Brian. "Whatcha doing?"

Brian stood next to his bed smirking. From his right hand was dangling a contraption that made Justin's eyes widen. It was a short belt with a big, red ball in the middle of it.

"You still want to experience gagging?"

Justin swallowed convulsively. "H-how will I breathe?"

"Through your nose."

"How will I tell you if I can't breathe?"

"You'll squeeze my hand. You'll punch me. I bet you're inventive enough." Brian chuckled. "So? Gagging—yay or nay?"

Justin stared at the gag-ball, balancing his options. He wanted to experience all kind of kinks that Brian hadn't tried yet with him.

"That's all you're going to do, right?" He wasn't sure he was ready to be tied up or anything else.

Brian played with the buckle of the gag-ball. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to fuck you. All night long."

A shiver ran down Justin's spine. "And...if I don't like this thing...you'll take it off?"

"That's the plan."

"Okay."

Brian placed the gag-ball on his pillow, undressing slowly, keeping his eyes on Justin. He lifted a brow when Justin didn't move or had any intention to take his clothes off.

"Should I do all the work?" Brian lamented, stalking to the foot of the bed and pulling Justin closer by the loops of the leather pants. "As hot as you look in my clothes, you're way hotter naked. Besides, I need you naked for what I have in mind."

"Right." Justin shakily pulled the shirt off his head.

"Hey. Wait. Stop." Brian took his face in his hands. He stared into the slightly panicked blue eyes. "If you don't want this, we don't have to do it."

"I do," Justin blurted out.

"You sure don't look enthusiastic enough. When I tied your hands to the pole and fucked you until you almost passed out on me, you were turned on from the moment you saw the rope."

"I guess...the idea of not being able to breathe..." Justin shrugged, looking away.

"You usually breathe through your nose. Trust me when I say if you don't think about it, you won't know the ball is between your lips. The worst that will happen is that you will drool and your jaw might hurt a little when I'm done."

"Okay, let's try this," Justin said with a little more conviction.

Once naked, Justin crawled on the bed, leaning back on his elbows, watching Brian. His boyfriend locked up, setting the alarm, before turning lights off, and finally returned to his side with a huge smile.

"What?" Justin squirmed under Brian's intense gaze.

"You look so fucking hot naked in my bed, basked in the blue lights." He climbed on the bed, standing above Justin. "I'm going to fuck you all night long."

Justin moaned loudly, the mere idea of fucking all night got him more turned on than anything else.

Brian lowered, until her sat on Justin's lap, his knees on either side of him. "Pity." He traced Justin's plump lips. "Such a pity I won't be able to hear your wanton moans tonight."

Justin tangled his fingers in Brian's hair, bringing his head closer. "Or kissing me," he added. He pressed his lips to Brian's, groaning when Brian's hand grabbed his dick.

When they pulled away for much needed air, Brian brought the gag-ball. "Open up. Bite on the silicone. That's it. Comfortable?" Justin's wide eyes bore into Brian's as he nodded. Smiling, Brian fastened the buckle at the back of Justin's head. "Snug enough? Good."

Justin forgot all about Brian's instruction to breathe normally, through his nose. He took short, panicked breaths, unable to fill his lungs with much needed air.

"Justin," Brian said authoritatively. He gestured for him to look into his eyes. "Think you're sucking my cock. You don't breathe through your mouth when you do that."

It did not seem to work when Justin kept trying to inhale, unable to do it properly with the ball blocking his mouth.

"For fuck's sake, Justin." Brian unsnapped the belt, pulled the gag-ball away and wipe his boy's tears. "Shh. You need to focus on this if you want to continue."

"I can't breathe!" Justin cried out, hating the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Put it on me."

"What?" Justin choked out.

"Put the gag on me," Brian repeated slowly. "I'll only show you. Don't get any ideas."

Justin saw the appeal of the gag when he saw it on Brian. He was so fucking hot, and he didn't seem to act like a sissy.

When Justin tried pushing Brian on his back, ready to take control, Brian took the gag off, narrowing his eyes.

"I was only exemplifying how to wear it. Now, be a good boy and open up. And if you panic again, we'll forget about it."

"But I want it. Look, I'll try to not panic."

Brian placed the ball between Justin's teeth again, snapping the belt in place behind his head. "There." He stroked Justin's hair, smiling. "Remember, breathe through your nose." He dropped a kiss on the tip of Justin's nose.

Justin worked on regulating his breathing, as Brian brought lube and condoms from the nightstand. He realized that if he kept his focus on Brian, he wasn't thinking of the silicone ball between his teeth.

Justin moaned as loudly as he could when Brian pulled his ass on his lap, probing his hole with a finger. After slicking Justin's hole, Brian pushed two fingers inside.

"Ohhhuukkk!"

Brian smirked, watching Justin's dilated eyes.

"Oooorrreeee!"

Brian used his fingers to drive Justin crazy, enjoying the way Justin attempted to talk and barely intelligible words came out, along with a lot of drool.

Brian wanted to do so many things, but he decided to introduce Justin to a kink at a time. Overwhelming him with two or three at a time might be too much. When he was more confident about liking the various toys, he was definitely going to use as many as Justin allowed.

Brian wanted to use his entire sex toys drawer with Justin, and even buy more.

The twat's idea of going to Meat Hook had awoken a fire inside Brian, and he suddenly wanted to explore this side of their sex life.

Justin's whine made him grin. Brian hadn't seen Justin's dick so hard or red ever before. It meant he was beyond turned on by their experiment.

When Brian pushed his dick into Justin, he extracted muffled sounds of pleasure. Justin's hands were everywhere—his own hair, Brian's hair, clutching at the pillow, clawing at the headboard; all the while his body writhing under Brian's.

During his writhing, Justin managed to impale himself on Brian's dick to the hilt. Brian hit his prostate, earning a muffled yell from Justin, who arched off the bed, cum erupting from his cock.

Unable to resist pushing Justin's limits, Brian grabbed his boy's extra sensitive dick, stroking it furiously. Justin thrashed around, kicking his legs, drool and tears knotting at his chin, but he wasn't ready to put a stop to the pleasure borderline on pain.

"That's it. Come again for me," Brian encouraged him. He kept a strong hand on Justin's hips, pumping into him faster and faster, his other hand never stopping the torment on Justin's dick.

When he twitched violently in Brian's hand, his toes curling, and the knot in his stomach tighter than ever, Justin snatched the gag-ball away from his mouth, nearly taking his teeth out.

"FUUUCK! FUCK. HOLY SHIT. BRIIIAAAAN!"

Brian's release took him by surprise, but he was transfixed by Justin's powerful orgasm. He doubted he'd ever heard Justin scream so loudly.

Once their heartbeats and breaths came back to normal, Brian undid the buckle, taking the gag away. He massaged Justin's jaw slowly, wiping the excess of drool with the back of his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Remember when I was in high school and learning French? You tried to teach me a few interesting words."

Brian groaned, flopping on his back. "Why are you thinking of school after I fucked you within an inch of life?"

Justin rolled on his side, grinning as he absently, rubbed the side of his mouth. "Le petit mort. That's what I felt."

Brian chuckled. "Good to know my lesson had a practical side too. Though, are you okay?"

"Better than ever." Justin leaned to peck Brian's mouth. "That was pretty hot."

"So is this something you'd like to try again? Maybe in combination with something else? Like...a cock ring?"

"Oh, God."

"Up for one more?" Brian asked, feeling Justin's dick twitching against his thigh.

"You did promise to fuck me all night. Or maybe you're tired?" Justin teased, sucking at one of Brian's nipples. "Maybe I should take control."

"In your dreams." Brian pushed Justin around until he was on his chest. With minimal preparation, Brian slid into Justin's willing hole.

"Oh." One of Justin's hands flew behind him to anchor himself on Brian's leg, the other clutching on the headboard.

"Put both hands on the headboard. Hold on tightly. And shuffle a little closer until you're standing on your knees. That's it. Lean back, fuck yourself on me."

"Fuck, Brian. Have I told you how hot it is when you talk dirty?"

Brian sucked on a spot on Justin's neck, before whispering in his ear. "Have I told you how annoying it is when you talk during sex?" Saying that, he cupped a hand on Justin's mouth, earning a sound of protest from his partner.

It took Justin a few moments to realize Brian blocking his mouth and partly his nose was a bigger turn on than the ball. He arched his back, throwing his head back against Brian's shoulder, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"You sure love kinky sex."

"With you," Justin said against Brian's palm, but he doubted Brian heard him.

When they found their release, they were both exhausted.

After cleaning up with their last power, they got back in bed. Brian tugged the blanket over them, rolling on his side.

Justin was used to such behavior, and he'd learned that no matter on what side of the bed they fell asleep, they'd wake up wrapped in each other in the middle of the bed. So he pressed his back to Brian's, laughing when Brian pushed his ass into Justin's, swatting at him sleepily.

Right before falling asleep, Justin decided he was ready to explore all kinds of kinky sex with Brian.

* * *

 **I'll let you have a cold shower before telling me your thoughts on this installment.  
**


End file.
